Of Football and French Homework
by patriciawilliamsons
Summary: In which Patricia finds out just how hard it is to concentrate on French homework while watching the Superbowl with Eddie. Oneshot.


Sorry for not uploading in a while! School has been...ugh. Anyway, I've become obsessed with Peddie, and this popped into my head on the night of the Superbowl (because it was the weekend after the episode where Patricia and Eddie play football aired, and on Tumblr we were talking about how they were most likely watching the game together xD) so I couldn't resist. It takes place before they kiss. I'm not sure if it's any good, but I hope you guys like!

Thanks to my amazing friend Katie (nabian8735) for proofreading this :)

* * *

><p>Patricia rummaged through her bag, searching madly for her French textbook. It was Sunday night, and being the procrastinator she was, she had put off doing her homework until now, which proved to be a mistake.<p>

A loud knock sounded at her door, and she grumpily threw her bag back on the ground. "Come in."

The door creaked open, and in walked her favorite and least favorite person in the house-Eddie.

"What's up, Yacker?" he asked, casually strutting around the room to where Patricia knelt, his usual devil-may-care smirk playing across his lips. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the mess of papers and books that surrounded her. "Doing some homework?"

"I can't find my French textbook." she grumbled irritably.

"You still haven't done the homework? Even _I _did it already!" Eddie smirked.

"Well, are you going to help me look for it or just stand there like a doofus?" Patricia shot him a glare. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"Eh." he shrugged. "Fabian and Joy are 'study buddying' it up in my room, and I couldn't handle any more awkwardness."

"Well, if you're not going to help me look then you can just go back down there." said Patricia.

"Okay, but only because it was painful listening to Joy hitting on Fabian, and Fabian awkwardly changing the subject.'" He knelt down next to her, and began sorting through the papers scattered throughout the floor.

"Hey." he said looking up suddenly. "Why don't I just let you borrow my textbook?"

"Really?" Patricia looked up, surprised that he was being helpful.

"Yeah. But...only if you'll watch the Superbowl with me." He replied with a grin.

"Superbowl? What?" Patricia asked, confused.

Eddie stared at her for a second. The he laughed. "Oh, right. I forgot you Brits don't play _real_ football. The Superbowl is only the biggest _real_ football game of the year!"

"Uh, no. It's you Americans that don't know what real football is." said Patricia, rolling her eyes. "Well then, no thanks. I don't fancy wasting a perfectly good evening watching the rubbish you call 'football.'"

"Do you want to borrow my French textbook or not?" he asked, smirking.

Patricia was torn. She did _not_ want to watch that stupid 'football' game with Eddie. She could always keep looking for her book. But, she realized, glancing around the already messy room, that could take ages to find, and if she didn't find it, she couldn't afford to miss another homework assignment in French.

She sighed. "Fine," she said, standing up. "I'll watch the stupid game with you. But don't expect me to actually care about it."

"I knew you'd see sense." He said, walking towards the door.

Patricia groaned and followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>Textbook in her lap, Patricia sat cross-legged on the couch next to Eddie, trying to ignore the sound of the bloody 'football' game. It was getting late, and she really needed to get this homework done.<p>

She looked up from the textbook and snuck a glance at the television, and at Eddie. He seemed to be enjoying himself, a wide grin upon his face as he watched the players chase each other around. Patricia smiled slightly, remembering when they'd played football together a few days ago. As much as she hated to admit it, it had been a lot of fun.

She peeked back up at the TV. One of the players was running with the ball, until he suddenly tripped and fell, laying sprawled across the turf. The ball had flown out of his hands, and into the opposite team's possesion.

"You idiot!" Patricia practically shouted before she could stop herself."Clumsy, much?"

Eddie looked over her, a smirk upon his face.

"What?" she asked, blushing slightly and looking back down at her homework.

"Enjoying the game, Yacker?" he asked.

"No."

"Really? Because you seemed pretty interested a second ago." Before she could protest, Eddie slid her textbook out of her hands and onto the table.

"Hey!" said Patricia, angrily reaching for it back, but Eddie flung out an arm to stop her.

"C'mon. Just enjoy the game."

"American football is stupid." Patricia snapped, annoyed.

"Oh, you're still on that are you?" he laughed. "Give it a chance."

Patricia said nothing, just crossed her arms and let out a huffy breath.

"So, which team are you rooting for?" Eddie asked after a minute.

"Whichever one you're _not_ rooting for." was Patricia's characteristic retort.

"I figured as much." he grinned. "Well, _I'm_ rooting for the Patriots, so I guess you're for the Giants?"

"Yep."

Eddie chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing the Patriots are in the lead."

"Yeah? Well, I bet the Giants'll catch up soon enough. They're obviously better players." said Patricia, watching as one of the players tore across the field.

"Well, we'll see about that." said Eddie smugly, as the Patriots scored another touchdown.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, however, Eddie was singing a different tune.<p>

"No!" he moaned into his hands, which were covering his face as the Patriot's quarterback dropped the ball-again. "Come on, what are they doing?"

Patricia was laughing, amused at Eddie's reaction. Truth be told, she had been making a wild guess when she'd said that the Giants were going to catch up as she knew next to nothing about American 'football,' but she found it funny that Eddie, who loved it, was being proven wrong by her.

"I told you they'd catch up." she said.

"The Patriots aren't done! They'll get back up there!" Eddie said almost desperately.

"Wanna bet?" Patricia asked.

Eddie turned to face her, a sly grin upon his face. "You want to make a bet with _me_? I've never lost a bet before."

"There's a first time for everything." said Patricia. "What are the terms?"

Eddie thought for a moment. "If the Patriots win, you have to do whatever I tell you for the next twenty-four hours."

Though the idea of this completely repulsed Patricia, she wasn't about to back down. "Fine. If the Giants win, you have to eat nothing but creamed carrots for the next twenty-four hours."

Eddie made a face, but nodded. "You're on."

They shook on it, and settled back down on the couch to watch the remainder of the game.

* * *

><p>"NO! PATS, COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Eddie shouted, now on his knees in front of the television. "Get back up there, COME ON!"<p>

There were forty-five seconds left in the game, and emotions were running high. Patricia was kneeling on the ground next to him, enjoying the game far more than she'd care to admit.

"Yeah, Giants!" she shouted alongside Eddie. "You've got this!"

The timer counted down to zero just as the Giants scored a final touchdown. Patricia jumped up, fists in the air. "YES!"

Eddie groaned and put his face in his hands. "No, no, NO!"

Patricia laughed and lightly nudged him with her foot. "You hungry? I'm sure there's some carrots in the kitchen, just waiting to be creamed!"

"Ha, ha." Eddie's voice was muffled through his hands. He stood up slowly, shaking his head. "Way to go Pats," he said to the TV. "Now I get to live on creamed carrots for the next twenty-four hours..."

Patricia followed him into the kitchen, while he continued muttering obscenities under his breath.

"It was a great game, wasn't it?" she asked, grinning broadly. "The Giants totally destroyed the Patriots, just like I totally destroyed you when we played."

"Uh, no way! _I_ was the one that totally destroyed _you."_ Eddie replied, opening the refrigerator to retrieve the carrots.

"Yeah, right." Patricia rolled her eyes.

Eddie put the carrots on the counter and walked closer to where Patricia was standing in the doorway."Hey," he said, leaning up against the counter. " As much as it pains me to admit-and it does-it was...cool, you know, hanging out with you."

Patricia studied him for a moment, trying to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "Well...I guess it was...cool hanging out with you too."

Eddie laughed and opened his mouth to reply, but Victor chose that moment to storm into the kitchen, his usual angry expression on his face. "What are you two still doing up? It's past ten o'clock, get to your rooms! Now!"

Patricia and Eddie hurried into the hallway, Victor shoo-ing them with his hands. They stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Well, night...Yacker." said Eddie softly.

"Night." Patricia replied, walking towards the stairs. The she paused for a moment. "Hey," she called after Eddie, who was halfway to his room. "You want to have a rematch of that 'football' game tomorrow? You know, so I can beat you again."

Eddie glanced back at her, grinning. "You're on."

Patricia smiled to herself. Her force field may not be coming down any time soon, but maybe she could give Eddie a chance.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


End file.
